edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Bush II Bush
>>> BUSH II BUSH (Cr2 Records, Saw Recordings, GER) Picture this: a little town in Germany not far from Duesseldorf – two producers from the electronic music scene sitting together in their shared studio. One of them, Gregor Wagner, is one of the most booked DJs of Germany and resident Dj at 'Tribehouse' – one of Germany's most popular clubs in. The other one is equally sought after and has traveled extensively in recent years playing at the best clubs and events in the world. This man enjoyed global success with his project 'Nalin & Kane' and has produced all time classics such as 'Beachball' and 'Open Your Eyes', which rocked charts worldwide. Of course, the man in question could only be Andry Nalin. But the past is the furthest thing from Mr. Nalin's mind. Behind closed doors in that studio in the little town not far from Düsseldorf, Germany the two friends are working on new material that is quite unlike the typical Nalin & Kane sound. Their motto is: 'Always forward, never backward!'. Together they are Bush II Bush. Together they are undeniably a huge success. The release of 'Hard Like a Rocker' marks the start of their shared history. The track is an instant hit and quickly climbs the German dance charts. Not long after that, the second single 'Soulshock' hits the record shop shelves and Bush II Bush's fan base starts to expand. This time the tune reaches the top of German and international dance charts (#1 Balance Charts U.S.). Among their many admirers are Danny Tenaglia, Lexicon Avenue and Desyn Masiello who are self confessed lover this duos' materials. 'Hard Like A Rocker' also has recently been aired on Pete Tong's legendary 'Essential Mix' radio show on BBC Radio 1. But Bush II Bush already has new material lined up. Initial they thought the new tracks would be great for the B-side of their next single. Still, one of the new tracks, 'Piano Track', gets sent to a handful of big and smaller labels. Shortly after this, the guys get a call from one of the big labels. On the other end of the line are two men by the names of Satoshi Tomiie and Hector Romero. For those not in the know, these two made music history and some even consider them living legends. But that's neither here nor there. More importantly, they run a record label in New York that is also coincidentally one of the most successful and reputable labels on the planet. This is a known fact in the studio in that little town in Düsseldorf, Germany – the name 'SAW Recordings' bring a wave of excitement. The initial excitement quickly turns into euphoria as Bush II Bush sign a recording contract with SAW Recordings. Meanwhile, far away in the Big Apple, the SAW Recordings guys are busy distributing the first CD-R's of 'Piano Track' to friends and colleagues. These friends and colleagues also happen to be DJs themselves who play the track in public and generate some hype. Hype that went something along the lines of: I wanted to tell you that I love this track. It went through the roof in my set last Saturday' (Simon Dunmore, A&R Manager Defected), and 'Amazing. Going to have to play that in my next radio set!' (Pete Tong), and 'Hey man, Bush II Bush rocks!' (Hernan Cattaneo), and 'Bush II Bush is the best music export Germany has given us for a long time. Amazing reaction on the dance floor!' (Royal Two) and so on and so forth. We could go on, but I think you get the picture. Quickly Top DJs, radio stations and worldwide club audience noticed the success about Bush II Bush's huge hit single 'Piano Track'. It is one of the smashing tunes of summer 2005. The track hits the top of charts worldwide, like the U.K. Cool Cuts, the Italian Sales Charts and the U.S. Balance Charts. Pete Tong, trendsetter No.1, could not resist praising "Piano Track" twice as the "Essential Tune". The very important and influential English magazine "DJ Mag" calls Bush II Bush out as the founder of the Piano House Revival. But that's not the end of the story: Several more praised singles follow, like "Jungle Love", "New Nation" (Whoop Rec.) or "Road To Caracas" in summer 2006 on Cr2 Records. Still this all was just the beginning of a huge career: Top positions in dance charts worldwide, an impressed and euphoric club audience and hymns of praise by DJ colleagues come along with each new release of Bush II Bush. Within the shortest time the duo evolved into one of the most powerful acts of the European Housemusic community. Since the summer of 2005 an international hype is arousing and the zenith has yet not been come. A lightning career is the perfect description of Bush II Bush's history. The success of Bush II Bush is no product of chance: it is the logical consequence of the collaboration of two DJs and producers, living and characterising Housemusic since the first moment: Andry Nalin and Gregor Wagner decided to concentrate their skills, knowledge and passion. Together they produced not only several big hit singles, but also numerous remixes for artists such as Red Carpet (Subliminal), Gadjo (Ambassade), Atlantic aka King Unique (Alternative Route), Michael Gray (Eye Industries), Prawler (Audio Therapy), Ferry Corsten (Positiva), Karen Overton (Supra Recordings), Tom de Neef (Stealth) Freemasons (Loaded) and many more. Meanwhile Bush II Bush productions are released on Cr2 Records, the most successful House label of the last years. Their productions sound like echoes of the glamorous past of Housemusic and the tough reality of modern sound. Bush II Bush reaches the future, because they do know the past like just a few beside them: Nobody is able to arrange a 90ies-Housemusic-piano comparable elegantly with modern rocking sound scenery. Nobody else knows better satisfying the longing for a never ending season on a Balearic terrace than Bush II Bush. Beside their irresistible mass appeal Bush II Bush are pushed by international Underground-House-Vibes. And here we are today with Bush II Bush, perhaps not as frequently as they once were, in their studio in that little town in Germany not far from Düsseldorf. 'Piano Track' is getting worldwide airplay and everyone wants a piece of Bush II Bush. Of course, the guys make a big effort to get out there and play DJ gigs as well – honestly! This is not about to change any time soon - 'Piano Track' is still a strong contender for top tune of the year and the next couple of tracks are already on the way... More information: http://bush2bush.supraton.eu © 2005/2007 Aga Heller & Kathy McKay for Supraton Entertainment Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:German DJ Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:German Producer